1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to electronic apparatuses and drawing methods thereof, and more particularly, to electronic apparatuses having a touch screen and drawing methods thereof suitable for performing position prediction on a traced object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by user requirements, more and more electronic apparatuses are equipped with touch screens or touch panels, especially handheld or portable electronic apparatuses such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs, or Ultra Mobile PCs (UMPCs). The touch screen or touch panel can sense contacts directly or indirectly placed by users and therefore be used as one of the main input devices. Electronic apparatuses with touch panels allow users to generate a touch event by using their fingers or styluses to input a selection or move an object on the screen. The touch panels can then identify the touch event and the touch position on the display screen of the touch panel on which the touch event occurs and perform responsive operations based on the touch event.
However, there may be a delay between user input and visual feedback to the user. For example, when a user drags an icon around the touch screen, because the framework needs to take some processes from receiving of the touch signal to displaying of corresponding content on the touch screen, the user may find that the icon being dragged is not exactly under his fingers, instead, it may sort of following the fingers with delay. Those processes may take some latency. As a result, when the user finally sees the icon displayed on the touch screen, his finger may already leave the drawing position. Thus, there is always a gap between the draw displayed and the finger.